The Frozen Snow Queen
by ThisSlytherinIsDun
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING What if Elsa were evil.. instead of good? What if she became bitter, and the frozen heart was hers?
1. Chapter 1

"Catch me! Catch me!" yelled exuberant Anna happily. Elsa smiled, and rose another snow tower. Anna sped up, going faster with her jumps. Elsa started to panic. She couldn't keep up.

"Anna slow down," she called worriedly. Anna just giggled and jumped all the struggled to keep up. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the ice. She saw Anna jump again, and in fear, rushed her next ice blast. Elsa felt a rush of horror as it hit Anna, knocking her unconscious.

Elsa rushed to her side. "MAMA! PAPA!" she cried. "I'm sorry Anna," she whispered. Her parents rushed Anna to the magical trolls. Elsa cried and hoped that the trolls could heal her little sister.

The trolls erased all memory of Elsa's powers from Anna's mind. Elsa was panic stricken _But..._ the protest died on her lips, unspoken. If Anna would be safer without Elsa in her life, then so be it.

That night they moved Elsa into a new room. Elsa knew this changed everything. The staff and everyone already called her a freak. Now that she had harmed Anna, and she couldn't see Anna anymore, the name calling and cruelty would only get worse. Especially without Anna to protect her.

Elsa missed Anna more than anything else.

She would often hear Anna ask. "Where's Elsa?" "Why isn't Elsa joining us?" "Why won't Elsa play with me anymore?" A cold frost started to bloom in her chest. Every time Anna talked through the door to her, and she couldn't reply, it hurt her heart.

A few weeks later, she looked outside her triangular window. It was snowing! Anna seemed to realize it too, because that morning she knocked on Elsa's locked door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

 _Yes_

"Come on, let's go and play."

 _I would like that._

"I never see you anymore."

 _That hurts me too._

"Come out the door"

 _I would if I could, but I can't._

"It's like you've gone away."

All happiness went from Elsa at that moment, and the frost started to slowly cover her heart.

"We used to be best buddies. And now we're not."

 _I'm sorry Anna_.

"I wish you would tell me why."

 _She can never know_.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

 _Yes._

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

 _I'm sorry for what I have to say next_. "Go away Anna."

Elsa could hear the deep sadness in Anna's voice from behind the door. "Okay... bye."

The cold frost periodically covered more of her heart. By the time Anna had sung a lot more, it had almost covered about two percent of her heart. Years later, her parents left on a trip.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, heartbroken. The only three people who cared about her were her parents and her little sister. Everyone else called her a freak and struck her when her parents weren't looking or weren't around.

Her parents ship left, and Elsa was left with a still pleading Anna. Worry grew as no news came from her parents. Then a lone survivor from the ship arrived, bearing terrible news. Her parents and all the crew were dead.

Elsa didn't show up at the funeral, but Anna did. Anna decided to try one last time to get Elsa's attention.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there."

 _Anna…_

"People are asking where you've been."

 _Probably so they can blame the death on me._

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to."

 _Be strong Anna._ A plan started to form in Elsa's mind.

"I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."

 _It won't be long Anna_.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me."

 _We only ever had each other._

"What are we gonna do?"

 _Leave it to me._

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

 _...No_

In that moment, the frost surged and covered half of Elsa's heart. Anna no longer came to visit, giving up on trying to communicate. Elsa was left in her icy isolation. She started to plan. She couldn't come out of her room yet. It was her parents last orders that she stay. But she would be of age in three years.

It would happen in three years. Her bitterness overcame her. She had no one who cared about her. Her parents were gone and Anna no longer came. She would make _everyone_ pay. Everyone who mocked her, called her names, beat her. She had to make sure Anna didn't get caught in the crossfire though. Anna was the only person Elsa cared about.

In the three years before her coronation, Elsa planned and grew hardhearted. By the time her coronation came, the frost had covered three fourths of her heart. She had her plan. On her coronation, she would freeze Arendale, go to the North Mountain, come back, and kill everyone. Everyone, that is, except Anna. She would spare her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is not me hating on Elsa. This is basically what I think what would happen if Elsa** _ **was**_ **evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

It was coronation day. It was time. The ceremony went on. It finally got to the end. Everyone stood up. "Queen Elsa of Arendale," they said.

Elsa smirked to herself. She kept her gloves off.

Anna went to stand to Elsa. And suddenly stopped in shock as Elsa froze the ground. Nearly every guest slipped on the floor. Anna gasped. "W-what-" she managed to sputter.

Elsa's eyes hardened, and with a wave of her hands the whole room was covered with snow. Guards rushed to arrest her, then stopped. There was suddenly an icicle at their throats. She glanced around the room. She needed to leave.

There would be time to kill everyone later.

She slid smoothly across the floor and walked calmly outside. Everyone who wasn't at the ceremony came out to wonder about the sudden snow in summer. It was a fatal mistake. Elsa twirled her fingers and they were all frozen solid.

More guards came. She needed to hurry. Putting an ice wall behind her to defend herself from arrows, she dashed across the lake.

She didn't stop until she arrived at the North Mountain. "Ah.. snow," she smiled.

O0oo0ooo0o0o0o0

Anna, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor trying to figure out what had just happened. Her sister could control _snow and ice?!_

 _Is that why she never replied? And why would she do-_ she paused to look around the room- _**this**_ **?!** She slowly got up and went to her bed chambers.

Hans, the young prince she had met earlier that day, made a decision. He would kill the witch to impress Anna. He had no idea that doing so would only further anger Anna if he succeeded. He called soldiers to himself and set off after Elsa.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The aforementioned Snow Queen was humming softly to herself. She began to softly sing.

"The snow glows white everywhere tonight; not a footprint to be seen." She paused, looking back at Arendale.

"A kingdom of isolation, and finally, I'm the queen." She smiled and continued on her way.

"The wind is howling in a swirling storm down there." She tugged free her cloak.

"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows it's time." With a wave of her hand, the blizzard grew.

"Don't let them go, don't let them see." Elsa tossed away her crown into the soft snow.

"Be the ruler you were always meant to be." She let down her hair.

"Conceal don't slip don't let them know." She ran to an overhang of the cliff.

"Well know they know." She smirked slightly and made the blizzard swirl even more.

"Let it go, let it go." She created a few Olafs, then kicked them over. She failed to notice that she had missed one.

"Won't hold it back anymore." The storm stopped for a brief second, then continued all the worse.

"Let it go, let it go." Elsa sent an ice blast in the direction of a snow rabbit. She turned away, not caring to see if it hit.

"Go hide and lock the door," she sang. In remembrance of them all running into their houses. As if that could save them.

"I don't care what they think they know." She created an ice sword, in proof that her powers went farther than the people of Arendale could ever imagine.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON," she screamed.

"Screams never bothered me anyway," Elsa sang, thinking of the fearful screams the people had let out.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." She narrowed her eyes and a canyon and created a bridge.

"And the fears that once controlled me, now control them." She remade her dress into an icy blue one.

"It's time to see what I can do." She stomped her foot, causing a river to completely ice over.

"To test the limits and break through." The wind increased.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me!" A cabin up in the mountain toppled over from the sudden snow that was sent its way.

"I'M FREE." Elsa created an icy floor to suite a mansion.

"Let it go, Let it go." Walls rose around the floor.

"I am one with the wind and sky." A cloud swooped down and dissipated.

"Let it go, Let it go." She added stairs and a floor with it.

"Watch and see them cry." She created a window facing Arendale. To see them suffer.

"Here I stand, and here I'll stay." She cleared off the bridge, making it impossible to follow her.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON." Every person in Arendale felt more of a chill than before for a split second.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground." Elsa drove an icicle into the ground.

"The snow is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." The blizzard increased even further.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." Her hand twirled and created an icy chandelier.

"I'm never freeing them." A wall of ice formed all around the island of Arendale.

"Their only chance is past." She created a ceiling dome around the wall.

"Let it go, Let it go." A balcony appeared outside the window that faced Arendale.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn." Double doors completed the castle.

"Let it go, Let it go." Elsa exited her castle.

"That perfect girl is GONE," she sang as she cold heartedly killed a deer where it stood.

"Here I stand, in the light of day." All creatures scuttled away.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON." All the people of Arendale shivered as all fires were blown out by the wind.

"Screams never bothered me anyway," Elsa sang, finishing her song. She strode back to her castle and slammed the double doors shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that my chapters are so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer.**

 **Also, sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded…**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine**

Hans rode long and hard. Eventually the castle came into sight. He and his men came to the canyon. The bridge was no longer there. Hans growled and kicked at some snow. One of his men came up to him.

"Prince Hans," the man began, "I have some rope. We could throw it around to the other side and slide across."

Hans looked sidelong at the man. "Fine. I suppose it's our only option."

They tied the rope into a loop and threw it across to a rock on the other side. It took four tries before it caught and held. They tethered it to a rock on their side. Hans went first. He grabbed the rope with his hands, and one hand at a time got across. His men followed.

Prince Hans was wary of Elsa, knowing what she could do. He sent two of his men on horseback as scouts.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsa, in the meantime, was watching the scouts approach. _Fools._ she thought. She strode calmly outside of her castle and approached them.

With a wave of her hands they were plucked from their horses and Elsa kept them in the air.

"Evening gentlemen," she said. "Why are you on my mountain?"

The men struggled in the air and one of them managed to stutter, "We were… sent by Prince Hans.. to help Princess Anna."

"Ah, yes, of course," said Elsa, "Then why didn't he come himself if he loves her so?"

The men glanced nervously at each other. "Is he raising an army?" inquired Elsa.

The two men refused to answer, so Elsa tightened her hold on them, making the snow blasts turn icy. "Y-yes my queen," answered one of the men, wincing in pain.

Elsa smiled. But there was no humor in her smile. "What a coincidence," she said sweetly. Suddenly, a mob of spiky snow figures appeared behind her. As the men gasped she laughed. "Never underestimate the power of snow and ice."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hans drew up the courage to face Elsa. "Let's ride men!" he shouted. They charged towards Elsa's castle, with Hans in the lead.

Elsa saw them coming from a way off, and her mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "Ah heros," she smirked to herself. "So gallant, and so… foolish."

As Hans rode up, she twirled her fingers, sending four of Hans' men to an icy death. She could kill them all at once right now, but where was the fun in that?

As she descended the stairs, Hans and the rest of his men barged into her castle. "Queen Elsa!" Hans started, "We have come to bring summer to Arendale!"

"I see," Elsa said with a bemused look on her face. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Hans looked at her like she was stupid. "Well," he began, "By… killing you."

"Uh-huh," replied Elsa, and with a flick of her hand the rest of Hans' army was gone.

Hans swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than he had expected."But I'll take pity on you," Elsa continued. "You fight with your sword, and I'll fight with this. And I won't use my powers." And with that, she crafted a magnificent ice sword, with intricate designs on the hilt.

Hans gulped nervously. There was no way he could run now. Even though there was no guarantee she would not use her powers, he know this was his best shot for survival. He drew his sword.

Elsa was no expert at a sword and she knew this. But as Hans charged at her, she easily deflected it, using a move she had see between practicing swordsmen. But watched moves would not help her win. Spinning around, she made her own attack.

Hans narrowed his eyes. He could tell she was no expert on the sword, but she knew the basics. And he had expert training.

Elsa knew that she should go on the defense. So she easily blocked and jumped out of harms way whenever Hans made an attack.

 _She's just playing with me!_ Hans thought angrily. He began a vicious attack, which Elsa blocked, seemingly without effort.

Elsa waited calmly till Hans tired, and began her own attack.

The only thought flashing through Han's mind while he readily defended himself was _At least she's keeping her promise not to use ice._

Elsa eventually grew fatigued as well, and drew back.

Hans still did not like the queen, but he admired that she kept her word, even now.

Elsa smirked and, waving her hands, drove and icicle into Hans' chest.

A shocked look came over Hans's face, and as he was dying, he stuttered out, "You… you said…."

Elsa interpreted it and smiled sweetly. "You expect a snow queen like me to keep my word?" she cooed. "How naive." The frost covered more of her heart.

She picked up his dead body, and with a twirl of her hand, sent the corpse outside her door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna, meanwhile, eventually came to her senses. _I need to go after Elsa!_ Hurriedly, she packed resources and left Arendale. After a few hours she stopped, deciding to give her horse a rest. And her horse repaid her kindness by running away.

"No, wait!" she called out desperately, and sighed. "Great," she grumbled. Climbing over a rock, she spotted a store. Excitedly, she darted over to it. Slamming the door behind her, she drew a breath of relief. She could buy more water here! Hers had become frozen long ago.

"Hello?" she said, walking around the store. Once she found the store clerk, she sighed in relief. "Do you have water here? For sale?" she asked.

The person behind the counter said nothing. In fact, it wasn't a person. It was a "Reindeer?" Anna asked in bewilderment. Se gave a jump of fright when a man appeared next to it.

"This store is deserted," said the man, "So I suggest you leave."

Anna started to walk away, but drew up her nerve and said, "I am Princess Anna. You will tell me where the water is."

The man just looked at her. "Here," he said finally, "Have some of mine. I can refill it later."

Gratefully, Anna gulped down the water. "Do you know where the North Mountain is?" she inquired.

The man chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "Usually people who venture this far know where it is."

"Can you take me there?" Anna asked eagerly. Then she remembered her place. "Take me to the North Mountain," she ordered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But it'll cost you. My name is Kristoff, by the way. And this reindeer here is Sven."

Anna smiled. She led them outside, and looked around. "Okay, what way to the mountain?"

Kristoff cleared his throat. He turned her around. "That way," he said, smiling slightly when he eyes widened in shock.

As they made their way, Anna told her story and what had happened. Eventually, they found a beautiful tree, next to the canyon. "Woah," breathed Anna.

"Well… this is it," said Kristoff, not wanting to leave. As they had talked, he had grown to start liking her. Little did he know that she was too.

"Could you come with me?" Anna begged. "I don't want to face her alone."

Kristoff smiled. "Sure."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "Hi, I'm Olaf."

Anna shrieked as she saw the source of the voice. "A talking snowman!"

Olaf looked at her curiously. "You didn't let me finish. I'm Olaf and I like the winter."

"O-okay," Kristoff stuttered.

Olaf was huge. He was twice the size of either of them, and had ice spikes sticking out. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We-we came to see Elsa, my sister," managed Anna.

Olaf's gaze darkened. "No one is allowed to see my queen."

Sven suddenly slammed into Olaf, which sent him off balance. Looking for a handhold, Olaf grabbed onto Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, and accidently sent them flying over the canyon. Olaf growled when he realized what he'd done, but he wasn't able to cross the canyon itself.

Anna brushed herself off. "Let's go!" she said. Kristoff and Sven followed her, eventually admiring the ice castle that materialized in front of them. As Anna approached it, she worked over in her head what to say. But when she got to the doors, she saw the dead figure of Prince Hans.

"What the…" trailed of Kristoff.

Anna hadn't' known him that well, but she thought that this was a horrific act. She barged into her sister's castle.

"Why hello Anna," said Elsa. "What brings you here?"

"The...the winter…" Anna said. "I was hoping you could thaw it…"

Anna started to sing softly. "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid."

"Please don't shut me out again."

Elsa turned away.

"Please don't slam the door."

Elsa started walking away sadly.

"You don't have to keep your winter anymore."

Elsa stopped suddenly at that, and clenched her fist.

"Cuz for the first time in forever, I finally understand."

Elsa slowly turned back, angry. _She does_ not _understand._

"For the first time in forever, we face them hand in hand."

Elsa struggled to keep her temper in check.

"We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in here."

It took all of Elsa's willpower not to snap at Anna.

"Cuz for the first time in forever, I will be right here," Anna finished, hoping the singing helped her sister.

Elsa started singing as well, countering Anna. "Anna please go back home."

Anna stood stock still. _I_ won't _go home._

"Your life awaits."

Anna just shook her head.

"Go enjoy the snow, and open up the gates."

Anna decided she needed to reply. "Yeah but-"

Elsa would not be interrupted. "I know, you mean well. But leave me be."

Anna looked at her sister sadly, keeping quiet this time.

"Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."

Anna winced.

"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me," Elsa finished, hoping her song had convinced Anna.

Anna did not budge, and replied in song, "Actually I'm not."

Elsa recoiled. She sang back, "What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna sang.

"What do I not know?" Elsa sang worriedly.

"Your heart is buried in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?!"

"I mean you kinda set of an eternal winter? Everywhere.."

"But-"

"That's ok you can just come back."

"No I can't... I hate them."

"Sure you can. I know you can. Cuz for the first time in forever…"

"Your such a fool, you can't be free."

"You don't have to be alone."

"There's no escape from the storm I've made."

"We'll work this out together."

"You can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse this frozen heart."

"Anna dear, you've only made it worse."

"Don't panic."

"I'll make them fear."

"We'll make the sun shine bright."

"No one's safe here."

"We can face this thing together."

"No!"

"We can change your winter heart."

"Aahahahaha."

"And everything will be alright."

"Now you die!" And with that, Elsa twirled her fingers, causing snow to blast into Anna's heart. Thus ending the song.

Anna staggered back, clutching her chest, but quickly recovered. It had only just started to affect her, since the blast had happened mere seconds ago.

Elsa raised her hands to kill Kristoff, but Anna cut in. "I don't think you want to do this," she said carefully.

"Oh.. I think I do," replied Elsa sickeningly sweet.

Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm, and ran out of the castle, Sven trailing them.

Elsa lowered her arm and smiled. "She has no idea," she whispered softly. The frost closed over more of her heart

 **Please review!**


End file.
